pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (game)
Misty is a female Pokemon Trainer and Gym Leader, controlling the Cerulean City gym in place of her sisters, who previously operated it. She first appeared in the first episode of the Kanto Region series, which launched the Pokemon anime, where Ash Ketchum's Pikachu destroyed her bike by accident. She used that as an excuse to follow him around on his adventures until he could "pay her back", she grew from hating him to being friends. Because of her position as a water-based gym leader, she has been considered as an expert in anything related to the water-elemental, including activities outside of Pokemon training, such as swimming and diving. This has been shown several times when she saved people from drowning, the most particular one during Pokemon the Movie: 2000 when she dived after an unconscious Ash in the water. In the TV series, she is seen wearing a yellow tank top and blue denim shorts, and red sided running shoes. In this costume, her midriff revealed, although her belly button is not drawn most of the time (it is, however, shown when she is wearing a bikini). Later on this is changed to a yellow sleeveless jacket, yellow shorts, and brown hiking shoes. History As a main character Although Misty is the leader of the Cerulean Gym in the games, she left the Gym to her three older sisters prior to traveling with Ash in the animated series. She first came across Ash when she accidentally fished him and his Pikachu out of a river while fishing for water Pokémon. Soon after this incident, Ash "borrowed" her bike, attempting to flee from a flock of wild Spearow. The bike was later charred to a crisp by a Thundershock from Pikachu. Hoenn and beyond After retrieving her bike at the end of the Johto League Silver Conference, she returns to Cerulean Gym and resumes her duties as the Gym Leader while her sisters leave for a cruise around the world. As such, she is not featured as a character of the Advanced Generation series, only appearing in five episodes and in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, a 10th Anniversary special episode event. However, she is often a central character in the Shūkan Pokémon Hōsōkyoku, and Pokémon Chronicles. In one of her few appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash, as May, Max, and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and shortly after returns to her gym. Personality Damn Misty a huge ass slut. She gives it up for free, and her pussy is as grimy as it can get. She got some stupid Togipi and raped it secretly behind Ash's gay ass. Brock, who is obsessed with girls, dfucked Misty on sight. She doesnt really like her sisters because their perfessional porno actors, and all shes stuck with is the Hiker guys that are always in the like Canyons and Caves in the games. Early in the series, Ash met up with Misty, and desfined his sexuality by not fuckin dat nigga shyt. But Pikachu did, and what a hell of story that is. But she continued to show Ash her clit until she got it cut off and eaten by a Starmy and Growith. In the Anime, her boobs are bigger than in the games, making you have to go out and buy the comics and stuff to see those tits. She loves her Pokemon and infects them with every STD she has on sight. I FUCKED MISTY ONCE!!!!! In the video games .|thumb|125px]] In the video games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue, Yellow]], [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'', LeafGreen]], [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]] and Crystal, Misty is the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. Misty, in her anime form, also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and as a gym leader in Pokémon Puzzle League. Misty also appears on Pokémon Channel on a full Japanese Pichu Bros. Disk. It differs from the other Japanese Disk as Misty's (Kasumi) voice actor is the narrator. Voice Actresses * Rachael Lillis (4Kids,PUSA/DuArt) * Michele Knotz (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon only) * Mayumi Iizuka (Japanese) category:characters